zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maeveycorn/Top of the line (Invader ZIM fanfiction)
(Tak) "Mimi!! Get out here! MIMI!! Ugh, I forgot your broken, its hard to remember things when your FALLING THROUGH THE VOID OF SPACE!! Now that I've managed to navigate back to Irk, I must fix you. The SIR unit show is coming up and you must be top of the line material...wow why am I talking to myself??" Meanwhile, Zim was suffering through the most horrible thing...EARTH ELEMTARY SCHOOL!!! (Ms.Bitters) "Zim, WAKE UP!" (Zim) "SIR! I am awake, sir." (Ms.Bitters) "Skool ended 5 minutes ago!" (Zim) "Wait, really?? BYE!!" While Zim was walking home he ran into Dib. (Dib) "I've got you now you filthy alien! I've got you on tape without your disguise on!" (Zim) "But I'm wearing my disguise." (Dib) "Oh, oh yeah." (Zim) "GET OUT OF HERE!! SHOO! BE GONE WITH YOU!!" (Dib) "YOU'LL NEVER DESTROY THE EARTH!!!" (Zim) "YES I WILL!!" (Dib) "NO YOU WON'T!! (Zim) "YES I WILL!!" (Dib) "NOOOO!!!" (Zim) "YESSSSS!!!" (Dib)"YESSSSS!!" (Zim) "NOOO!! Wait what." (Dib) "Ha!" (Zim) "NEVEERR!!!" Zim freaks out and runs away. Than he arrives home. (Zim) "Gir!! Get out here!!" (Gir) "Yes sir!" (Zim) "Gir, the SIR unit show is coming up, and I must upgrade you artifical intelligence chip it seems...not intelligent." (Gir) "But-but, the Scary Monkey Show is on." (Zim) "I hate that, HORRIBLE MONKEY!!" (Gir) "Can you make me a burrito??" (Zim) "NO GIR! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU A BURRITO!! NOW GET IN THE LAB!!" (Gir) "I DONT WANNA!!" (Zim) "NOW GIR!!" (Gir) "OKAY!" (Zim) "Finally." Meanwhile back on Irk (Tak) "Now Mimi, you are even BETTER than, well um, before.*clear throat* Well lets do some training, and-and stuff. Now that your back, people won't make fun of me for talking to myself like an idiot! Now let's go over my INGENIUSLY EVIL PLAN!!! Okay, its quite simple really, SO SIMPLE AND EVIL!! Step one of this plan is; I will create some weird device that can send out a magnetic pluse, to sabatoge the other robots. Leaving only a few, by only a few I mean you, hey that rhymed. Step two is, me destroying Zim!! How will I do that you ask?? I'll probably trap him in equipment hall and destroy him there, or at least where no one's around. Than with Zim gone, NOTHING WILL STOP ME!! AAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" *scary evil laugh* (Tak) "Any questions? No? GOOD!! NOW LET MY RAIN OF TERROR BEGIN!!!" Back on Earth Zim and Gir were preparing to leave. Or at least Zim was. (Zim) "GIR! Get off the couch! It is time go!!" (Gir) "Do we have to go right now?? I wanna watch the Scary Monkey Show." (Zim) "Gir you've been watching that show for THREE DAYS!!" (Gir) "Can I take a piggy with me??" (Zim) "Ugh, fine you can take ONE." (Gir) "YAAY!!" 15 minutes later Gir and Zim get in the voot crusier to leave. (Zim) "Alright Gir- GIR I SAID YOU COULD BRING ONE PIG NOT FIVE!!" (Gir) "Oooopps." *giggle* (Zim) "Ugh its gonna smell like pigs in here." (Gir) "YAAAAY!! PIGS!!!!" (Zim) "BE QUIET!" 6 mounths later they arrive on Irk. *Zim gets out of the ship* (Zim) *gasp, breathing heavily* "That horrible; PIG SMELL!!" (Gir) "I like it." (Zim) *panting* "Let's, just, *pant* get in the arena!' (Gir) "Okedokie!" In the arena (Tallest Red) "Welcome! Uhh, Irken invaders! Welcome to the arena!" Red whispers to purple (Red) "I probably should've written sort of speech." (Purple) "Yep." (Red) "Did you." (Purple) "Nope." Red annonces to the crowd (Red) "Your SIR units will compete in a series of events!" Zim talks to Gir while Tallest red goes on with his "speech" (Zim) "I think I left something in the voot crusier, be right back Gir, don't do anything stupid." Tak waits till Zim leaves. (Tak) "Perfect, now to put my plan into action..." Tak turns on her device and ruins the other SIR units. Zim comes back. (Zim) "Alright Gir, Gir? GIR! Gir wake up! Now Gir! Seriously Gir its not funny. You can't be broken theres no reason for you to brake!" (Tallest Red) "Alright let's get on with it. The sooner we get started the sooner we can leave." (Zim) "Wait!" (Red) "Huh?" (Zim) "Sir, my well um 'SIR' isn't working." (Red) "Well than thats your problem. LET THE GAMES BEGIN." Tak disguises her voice (Tak) "Maybe there's something you can use in the equipment hall." (Zim) "Yes! Maybe theres something I can use to fix Gir in the equipment hall! Wait who said that? Oh well. TO THE EQUIPMENT HALL!!" Zim goes into the equipment hall. Tak looks around and sees that there were two other SIR units were left unharmed. (Tak) "WHAT?! THE ONLY SIR UNIT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LEFT WAS MINE!! MIMI! GET OVER HERE!" (Mimi) "Yes, my master!" (Tak) "Change of plans, you destroy the other SIR's in battle, by destroy I mean win. Save the destroying for the death match." (Zim) "Theres nothing in here that can help me, I'll just fix Gir myself." Zim tries open the door (Zim) "Huh? It's locked! We'll its nothing I can't handle." Tak is standing behind Zim (Tak) "Hello, Zim!" (Zim) "WHAT THE?! TAK?! I knew something wasn't right, YOUR HIDEOUS PRESENSE RUINED EVERYTHING!!" (Tak) "YOUR HIDEOUS PRESENSE RUINED MY LIFE!" (Zim) "I DON'T CARE!" Tak pins down Zim using the tools in her PAK. (Tak) "NO ONE CAN HELP YOU NOW ZIM!! SAY GOODBYE!!" (Zim) "NEVEEERR!!" Zim gets out of Taks grip and runs around the equipment hall. Meanwhile the contest was coming to an end. (Tallest Red) "Its time for the last event! THE DEATH MATCH!! Every SIR unit will fight till the death until one SIR unit is left. (Zim) "NO! I WILL WIN!! ZIM SHALL WIN!! After a brief fight with Tak, Zim manages to lock Tak in the closet. (Tak) "ZIM!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! (Zim) "RAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Zim breaks open the door to the equipment hall and reboots Gir. (Gir) "Hi!" (Zim) "GIR, GET OUT THERE AND DESTROY!!" (Gir) "YAAAAYY!!I LIKE DESTROYING!!" Gir launches himself into battle and hyperactivly starts fighting MiMi (Purple) "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" (Red) "I have NO idea." Gir rips off Mimi's arm. (Tallest red and purple) 0_0 (Red) "Sooo, i guess we have a winner. I mean, WE HAVE A WINNER!!" The crowd is totally quiet. (Zim) "YES! I WIN!! GIVE THE GRAND PRIZE TO ZIM!" (Purple) "Ugh, are we really gonna prize the grand prize to Zim??" (Red) "Hold on I have an idea. Here Zim you...you can have this can of beans." (Zim) "YES!!" 6 hours after the contest. (Tak) "Hello?? My tallest? Anybody?! NOOOOO!! I'LL GET YOU ZIM!!! THE END!! We'll i hope u like this fan fiction! It was based off The unfinished episode, "Top of the Line". LEAVE A COMMENT!!--Maeveycorn (talk) 02:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Maeveycorn Category:Blog posts